My Ultimate Crossover Battle Royale
by Roth Prime
Summary: This story is going to be my version of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale but with the same game play and only with the characters I put in it. I love the PlayStation characters but none of them are going to be in here, I also do except some request for characters but only some that I know. P.S. Please read and review and If you don't like it still please review.
1. Frieza (Dragon Ball Z)

**Name:** Frieza

**Bio: **Frieza is one of the most significant villains in the _Dragon Ball_ manga and the _Dragon Ball Z_ anime. He also makes appearances in several _Dragon Ball Z_ movies, as well as _Dragon Ball GT_ episodes. Frieza is a galactic emperor who runs the planet trade and is feared for his ruthlessness and power. He is the descendant of Chilled, the son of King Cold, the younger brother of Cooler, and the father of Kuriza. His name is a rephrase of "freezer."

**Opening: **_"I was once a powerful lord, But I was destroyed by a stupid monkey 'Super Saiyan' as they call him. And I was sent to hell every day I try to escape, but like every day it always leads to nowhere. But I heard of a place... a tournament with different 'Beings' with 'special' abilities. If I can make an army of these beings I can escape from hell and get my vengeance. If any one thinks they could stop me they are DEAD wrong."_

**Area: **Dying Planet Namek.

**Super Move:** Frieza flies to the top, charges up a Death ball and whips all other opponents.

**Intro 1: **Frieza flies down and lands on the ground and smirks.

**Intro 2: **Frieza has his back turned to the camera he then turns around and says _"Bow down weaklings!"_

**Intro 3: **Frieza smashes down on the ground and yells _"This is your end!"_

**Costume 1: **Final Form Frieza

**Costume 2: **Cyborg Frieza

**Costume 3: **First Form Frieza

**Rival: **Eddy (Ed Edd n Eddy)

**Transcript:**

* * *

(Frieza walks through the arena sensing the incredible energy)

(Eddy Appears)

**Eddy: **Hay snake skin can you give me any directions?

**Frieza: **What?! You dare call the great lord Frieza that?! Prepare to die human!

**Eddy: **OK then... How about my brothers secret hot sauce in your eyes! (Eddy pulling out a water gun filled with very powerful hot sauce.)

**Frieza: **This is your end!

* * *

**Ending: **_"Some of those beings were powerful but they were still nothing to me, what a shame. I didn't get any of them in my army but I had to admit I did miss my own world. I got something even better. The power beyond a god's own, I will escape from hell with this new power and I will destroy Goku and all of his friends and nobody will stand in my way." _


	2. Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)

**Name: **Eddy

**Bio:** Eddy is the self-appointed leader of the Eds which includes his pals and lackeys Ed and Edd, Eddy is usually the one who thinks up most of the scams (con tricks) in the show, often in pursuit of money and jawbreakers. Eddy is shown to be arrogant, selfish, cunning and determined to get rich at any cost, often being seen as a villain in the show. Eddy is willing to go to extreme lengths for popularity, revenge, pranks, money, and self-validation.

**Opening:**

* * *

**Eddy: **I can't believe it! that scam was supposed to be full proof.

**Edd: **Well Eddy maybe we shouldn't use kitchen utensils to make a bicycle! It's just the same thing day in and day out. this is just a useless pipe dream!

**Ed: **Don't wary my friend, as I dream of pipes too.

**Eddy: **Boy Ed, who'd a thought.

**Eddy: **Guys stop fooling around we need to think of some thing.

(Eddy thinks, Eddy snaps his fingers)

**Eddy: **That's it! I have an idea!

(Eddy runs off)

**Edd: **Eddy! were are you going?

**Eddy: **No time to explain Double D!

(Eddy runs off)

* * *

**Area: **The Cul-de-Sac

**Super Move: **Eddy moves to the top of the area with a rope in his right hand and a shovel in his left hand swings down whipping out all opponents and says _"Prepare for my shovel of doom!" _

**Intro 1: **Eddy Turns around pulls out his fists and smirks.

**Intro 2: **Eddy runs in pulls out two water guns one red and one green the green one is a stink recipe in it and the red one has a very powerful hot sauce and says _"This is going to be fun."_

**Intro 3: **Eddy runs in and says_ "Wow! Everyone's here."_

**Costume 1: **Normal Clothes

**Costume 2: **Panda Eddy

**Costume 3: **Professor Scam

**Rival: **Frieza (Dragon Ball Z)

**Transcript:**

* * *

(Eddy is walking through the last area)

**Eddy:** Wow now I've seen everything, I wonder if I can sale this place for a fortune! Hehe!

**Frieza: **I don't think so human! The power in this area will be all mine.

**Eddy: **Oh yea? Well you don't look like the powerful type lizard man.

**Frieza: **I am Lord Frieza! The most powerful being in the universe!

(Eddy laughs)

**Eddy: **Oh yea you know if you give me 25$ I'll go easy on you.

(Both gets in fighting possessions)

* * *

**Ending:**

* * *

**Edd: **Eddy there you are! were have you been?

**Eddy: **You won't believe me if I told you sock head.

**Ed: **Come on Eddy what was it like?

**Eddy: **I was fighting things that even you and me and even Ed would find weird, but it was fun while it lasted.

**Edd: **Well what are we going to do now?

**Eddy: **How about we do one more scam before the day ends.

**Ed: **Sounds cool!

(The Ed's walk off)

**Edd: **Oh and by the way Eddy did you get any thing while you were on your misadventures?

**Eddy: **I got something that will really help us in the long run.


	3. Laughing Jack (Creepypasta)

**Name:** Laughing Jack

**Bio: **Laughing Jack is the titular antagonist of the creepypasta story of the same name and its prequel, "The Origin of Laughing Jack". His origins date back to 1800's England, where he was created by a guardian angel as a "not so imaginary friend" for Isaac Grossman, an extremely lonely child that was often abused by his parents (his mother in particular). Originally a fun loving and kind clown, Laughing Jack was slowly corrupted into a monster.

**Opening:** _"I was once a nice kind fun clown, but now I just kill people hahaha! I just crack my self up, I enjoy what I do and I've killed mere thousand's of people. But still I am the best clown around but still there are other monsters, psychopaths, killers, demons etc. And I'm just another face in the crud, now every one will see what will happen when Laughing Jack decides not to hid in the shadows any more HAHAHAHAHAHA!" _

_**Area:**_Laughing Jacks carnival

**Super Move: **Laughing Jack goes on a berserker mode runs around slashing his claws and with one slash of his claw it whips out any enemies with just one hit.

**Intro 1: **Laughing Jack laughs out loud really hard

**Intro 2: **Laughing Jack looks at the camera and offers hard candy in the poem of his hand.

**Intro 3: **Laughing Jack crawls out of a black pit and laughs

**Costume 1: **Normal Laughing Jack Clothes

**Costume 2:** Rainbow Laughing Jack

**Costume 3: **Laughing Jack Biker Gang Themed

**Rival: **Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)

* * *

(Laughing Jack is holding white and black balloons)

**Laughing Jack: **How fantastic these beautiful orbs of air on divine strings of happiness, I ask any one who hates balloons?

(A spear comes and pops all the balloons then another spear comes and tries to hit Laughing Jack but he jumps out of it's way)

**Laughing Jack: **My balloons!

(The spears then return back to their master Scorpion)

**Scorpion: **Another psychopath, get out of my way demon or die!

**Laughing Jack: **Well well well look at you hot head I can tell your not a normal human and I worked on those balloons VERY hard. so you can either pay with your organs or lots and LOTS of blood.

**Scorpion: **The only blood that will get spilled today is yours!

**Laughing Jack:** Well lets find out shall we?

* * *

**Ending:** _"Those characters never stood a chance, though it was fun I did miss my old murdering spree. It was fun though doing all that destruction and mayhem it was the most fun I had in centuries. But wait'll Slenderman and the others get a load of what I can do now! Hahahaha they'll never know what hit em Laughing Jack is back everybody Bigger and Badder then ever! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_


	4. Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)

**Name:** Scorpion

**Bio:**Born to the Shirai Ryu Ninja clan, Hanzo Hasashi was among the best shinobi in the clan. He earned the name "Sasori" (the Japanese word for "Scorpion") because of his incredible Ninja skills, and his life was blessed with kombat for the glory of his clan's Grand Master.

However, when he received a mission from the vile necromancer Quan Chi to steal the sacred Map of Elements from the Order of Light's Shaolin Temple, Scorpion was brutally murdered in battle by the Lin Kuei warrior, Sub-Zero. Consequently his family, and his clan, were slaughtered by Quan Chi as payment to the Lin Kuei. Scorpion's soul was sent to the Netherrealm, where he laid waste. He fought Sub-Zero again in the Prison of Souls during his damnation, but was defeated again, allowing the Lin Kuei warrior to escape.

**Opening: **_"I was killed by the Lin Quan known as Sub-Zero, but then I was brought back to serve a hellish place known as the Netherrealm and from that moment on I hated Sub-Zero. But what was even worse I found out that he was not the one who destroyed me, my clan and my family was the demon sorcerer that I served and the one who brought me back to life known as Quan Chi. But he has a powerful army that if I tried to fight head on I will surely fail. So I have decided to find an army that is powerful I will make shore to gather these beings and make a powerful army out of it. And I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"_

**Area: **The Netherrealm

**Super Move: **Scorpion rips off his mask revealing a flaming skull he then runs around breathing fire blasts whipping out all enemies.

**Intro 1: **Scorpion jumps from a flaming pit yells and says _"Vengeance will be mine."_

**Intro 2: **The camera zooms in on Scorpion he then yells _"You will all burn!"_

**Intro 3: **Scorpion lands smashes on the ground and he says _"Get over here!"_

**Costume 1: **Mortal Kombat 9

**Costume 2:** Injustice: Gods among us

**Costume 3: **Mortal Kombat 2

**Rival: **Laughing Jack (Creepypasta)

**Transcript:**

* * *

(Scorpion teleports in to the last area with hell fire)

**Laughing Jack: **Nice trick there buddy.

(Scorpion turns around)

**Scorpion: **Who are you?

**Laughing Jack: **Well shouldn't you know and every one knows who Laughing Jack is!

(Scorpion turns around and walks away)

(Scorpion gets hit in the back of the head by Laughing Jacks fist)

**Laughing Jack: **Opps! Were did that come from?

**Scorpion: **You will pay for that with your life!

* * *

**Ending: **_"As in every tournament I'm in either with robots, demons, emperors or others I always win, but that doesn't help me with my goals. My business dose not lie with Raden and the Earthrealm fighters or Shao Kahn and his conquering army's though my only business only lies in my vengeance and with this new power I've relived none will stand in my way to get Quan Chi and finally, finish him." _


	5. The Terminator (Terminator)

**Name: **The Terminator

**Bio: **The Terminator, specifically the T-800 Series Model 101 is a cybernetic organism sent back in time from a post-apocalyptic future in an effort to carry out its mission of either protection or assassination. It is living tissue such as skin, hair, eyes, and fingernails growing over a seemingly indestructible metal that acts as a skeleton and CPU. In times of extreme combat the metal skeleton can be seen where patches of skin have been destroyed.

**Opening:** _"I am a terminator, I was sent back in time to protect a young boy named John Conner. While I was protecting him he taught me how to be human how to, feel. When I destroyed the T-1000 my mission was over. I tried to self terminate but that was not affective. There is going to be a gathering of different people and I have no better way to self terminate and I might get terminated while in battle I will show what I've got."_

**Area: **Future battle fields

**Super Move: **Terminator takes out his mini gun and runs around whipping out all opponents

**Intro 1: **Terminators back is facing the camera he then turns around and pumps his shot gun

**Intro 2: **Terminator puts on his glasses putting up his hand and saying _"talk to the hand."_

**Intro 3: **Terminator smashes into the ground and says _"I'm back."_

**Costume 1: **Model 101

**Costume 2: **Damaged Model 101

**Costume 3: **Fleshless Model 101

**Rival: **Robocop (Robocop)

* * *

(Terminator is surveying the area)

**Terminator: **Area illegible, unknown source of extreme energy waves.

**Robocop: **halt!

(Terminator turns around and sees a cyborg walking toward him)

**Robocop: **Sir, please drop your weapons and lie flat on the ground.

**Terminator: **I need a vacation.

* * *

**Ending:** _"The subject has been terminated, and the other contenders has been neutralized. I didn't get terminated I do not know who those people are but that really doesn't matter. I was sent here to protect John Conner and my mission is done, Judgment day will be coming and after that last battle I will be ready. And as I say ' I will be back.'_


	6. Robocop (Robocop)

**Name: **Robocop

**Bio: **When the OCP Security Concepts project ED-209 ran into serious delays and cost overruns, the Old Man ordered a backup plan. Bob Morton took the assignment.

OCP restructured the Detroit Police Department with "prime candidates" according to risk factor, and another victim of criminality was soon expected to be found in the next soon. After the failed presentation of the ED prototype, Morton approached the Old Man over the protests of Dick Jones. The Old Man was curious enough to invite Morton and his staff for a full presentation.

**Opening:** _"My three prime directives serve the public trust, protect the innocent and uphold the law. I have annihilated all of Detroit's street crime in just a few days, and I do what I must to uphold the law. I hear that there's going to be a gathering of different people I must go there and stop any innocence from getting hurt. And as usual no one is coming with me, that's fine I've always liked to go at it alone." _

**Area: **Detroit streets

**Super Move: **Robocop pulls out his cobra assault cannon and flies around on his jetpack and destroys all enemies.

**Intro 1: **Robocop takes out his gun spins it and puts it back in his lag

**Intro 2: **Robocop walks in and says "you are all under arrest."

**Intro 3: **Robocop smashes into the ground and gets up.

**Costume 1: **Robocop 1987

**Costume 2:** Robocop 2014

**Rival: **The Terminator

* * *

(Robocop walks in surviving the area and then sees the terminator then he spots his gun)

**Robocop: **Freeze creep! Come with me quietly or there will be..

(Robocop pulls out his gun)

**Robocop: **Trouble!

(Terminator looks at Robocop and scans him)

**Terminator: **Negative! Walk away if you want to live.

(Robocop scans terminator)

**Robocop: **You are coming with me! Dead or alive.

* * *

**Ending:** _" The enemy has been destroyed, but luckily on innocence has ben destroyed. I don't know if those people were criminals but what's done is done. Even though I have destroyed the enemy crime will come back and even though I am here the war on crime is a never ending war. But now I have a hole new advantage and I know I was built to do this."_


	7. Mata Nui (Bionicle)

**Name:** Mata Nui

**Bio:** Mata Nui was the Great Spirit created by the Great Beings to explore and observe the galaxy. His spirit was later forced into the Mask of Life and exiled from his own universe by Teridax and landed on Bara Magna, later taking control of the Prototype Robot.

**Opening: **"_I am Mata Nui. My original form was built on the world of Spherus Magna more than one hundred thousand years ago. I was built to bring order back to my world and its people, but I lost my way. With the help of new and old friends, I have one final chance to fulfill my duty, and my destiny. The Makuta my brother Teridax is coming to Bara Magna in my original body, I hear that there's some sort of competition a gathering of different creatures some good. some bad. I don't know but all I know is me and my friends need all the help we can get, and hopefully the journey I go on will allow me to meet new allies or friends I just hope It's not too late."_

**Area: **Glatorian Arena

**Super Move: **Mata Nui becomes empowered by the mask of life and teleports all opponents to the sea where his original giant robot body is and crushes all enemies.

**Intro 1: **Mata Nui is standing there while click crawls on his hand and forms a shield.

**Intro 2: **Mata Nui's back is facing the camera, he then terns around and pulls out his sword and shield.

**Intro 3: **Mata Nui smashes into the ground pulls out his blade and says "lets get started."

**Costume 1: **Original form

**Costume 2: **Titan form

**Rival: **Alex Mercer (Prototype)

* * *

(Mata Nui is walking in the last area)

**Alex Mercer: **Hay! Who are you?

(Mata Nui turns around to see Alex)

**Mata Nui: **I am Mata Nui, Can I help you?

**Alex Mercer: **I just wanna make shore that your not working with... them!

**Mata Nui: **I came here to find other warriors in order to help me fight a powerful evil. And you would be a most valued ally.

**Alex Mercer: **I'm not going to work with any one! ever again, and if you are going to use me like they did I'm going to stop you! Now!

**Mata Nui: **I don't want to fight you.

**Alex Mercer: **To late you already made your choice.

* * *

**Ending: **_" That was interesting some of the warriors I fought were heroes, some were villains and some I just couldn't tell. But besides that I have gotten no allies to help me on my journey, that doesn't matter now me and my friends need to focus on Teridax coming and I need to get my new body working. But now I have gotten a new powerful energy from the entity I just fought And I have a feeling that It Is going to help me and my friends a lot." _


	8. Alex Mercer (Prototype)

**Name:** Alex Mercer

**Bio: **Alexander J. Mercer, also known as The Prototype or by his codename Zeus, was the former head researcher of the Blacklight project at Gentek. After learning that those affiliated with the project were being systematically murdered, Alex attempted to flee the city with sample of his research contained in a vial. Cornered at Penn Station, Alex smashed the vial and unleashed the deadly virus into the surroundings. This triggered a viral outbreak that eventually covered all of Manhattan Island.

After awaking at a Gentek facility with no recollection of his past, Alex Mercer escaped the building, and soon discovered his new powers and abilities, granted by the virus he unleashed. He begins to utilize his powers to learn more of his fragmented past, as he scoured all of New York for those responsible.

**Opening: **_"My name is Alex Mercer. I'm the reason for all this. They call me a killer, a monster, a terrorist... I'm all of these things. I used to work for Gentek but now I'm done, I am not proud of what I did or what the 'other' Mercer did. Some sort of activity is going on and maybe Gentek or Blackwatch is behind this wanting to kill more people just to make some sort of super weapons, sick monsters. I'm going to this activity and I'm going to find those who work for Gentek or Blackwatch, and I'm going to make them pay."_

**Area: **Infected NYC

**Super Move: **Mercer's eye's turn blood red, his arm turns into his blade and his armor appears. He then runs around the area taking out all opponent's.

**Intro 1: **Alex's back is facing the camera he then turns around with one arm blade and the other with claws.

**Intro 2: **Alex smashes on the ground and gets up.

**Intro 3: **The camera zooms in on mercer as he says "Lets get this over with."

**Costume 1: **Normal Clothes

**Costume 2: **Empowered Prototype 2 suit

**Costume 3: **Infected Alex Mercer

**Rival: **Mata Nui (Bionicle)

* * *

(Alex Mercer is walking through the last area)

**Alex Mercer: **What ever this place is, It doesn't look like the work of Blackwatch. But their here I can feel it in my gut.

(Alex then senses someone so he turns his hand into a blade and aims it at the figure)

**Mata Nui: **Hello there.

**Alex Mercer: **What are you support to be?

**Mata Nui: **I was going to ask if you were a force of good, but by your attitude you don't sound like it.

**Alex Mercer: **Get out of my way! before I throw you out of my way.

* * *

**Ending: **_" There were no Blackwatch, but there were many strange individuals there. I don't know if they were infected or if they were working for Blackwatch but the time has long past since I should be worrying about them. I still have some work to do I am being hunted by Blackwatch and Gentek and the Blacklight virus is still around too. But ever since that last battle and I consumed that opponent I have become stronger then I ever have been, I am going to stop this thing and if Blackwatch think they know all of my tricks they have no idea what I can do."_


End file.
